we are meant to be together
by angelserina-alice
Summary: Serena and her friends just graduated from high school and prepare for college... The starlights by command of the princess returns to Earth.. SEIYAxSERENA/YATENxMINA/TAIKIxAMY
1. BEFORE START READING

BEFORE READING

Hey!! Before starting reading this story let me tell you some important things you have to know. First of all english is not my parent language, so please forgive me for some mistakes I might have and fyi this is my first story. Second I do not own sailor moon characters and blablabla you know this staff…

Well, this story takes place 3 years after Galaxia was defeated. Serena and her friends are getting ready for college while Darien continues his studies to America. Seiya,Taiki and Yaten are with their princess on kinmoku rebuilding their planet but they missed their friends back to erath…

Enjoy

angel serina-alice xx


	2. chapter 1:the pain

**"..." ---talk**

**'...' ---thoughts**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"Am I not good enough?"_

_A pair of deep dark blue eyes glance her. They were both soaking wet by the rain but he continuoue._

_"Am I not good enough?"_

_**************_

"SEIYA!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she opened wide her eyes. Tears were running from her eyes like every other night since this memory had haunted her by the time Seiya left for his planet. She located her head softly on the pillow and continued to cry.

Like any other night Mina woke up from Serena's scream. By the time they began to live together , Serena sometime in the evening shouted Seiyas name and then she was crying until she fall asleep.

'Why can't she undersatnd it??I am wondering how many times will need to yell his name to finally understand the truth'  
She let a sigh as she remembered the good-bye day. The memory come to her mind leaving her heart bleeding.

_The sun was setting. He turned to look at the sun with his silver hair shimmering by the last rays . Two emerald eyes turned and stared at her perfectly hiding the sadness he was feeling. With a smile he gave her the yellow rose that was held in his hands saying "Mina this is to remember me" a moment of silence interrupted his words "So farewell. I ... I will not forget you... goodbye Mina." He gave her a fake smile one last time .. and then he was gone, he was gone forever.._

Mina closed her eyes,in an effort to stop the endless flow of her tears

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A lonely tear rolled down princess Kakyuu cheek ,as she watched her starlights from her magic mirror. She started with Maker. She saw her on her bed reading a book which the blue-hair girl,Amy, gave her. Tears ran from her violet eyes, but she continued to read. Next in line was Healer. She was coiled on the floor and in her chest was holding tightly a photo and a red ribbon soaked with her tears. Final was Fighter. She was in her balcony looking ceaselessly a small dot in the sky that actually was earth. She was holding a photograph and a bottle of drink in her hands.

Suddenly she collapsed and began to drink the beverage in large possotites while she was crying.  
The princess coudn't look them anymore in that condition.

Her starligits can't hide her the truth. They worth to be happy. Especially after what they have passed for her sake. They will be happy and she is going arrange for this.

I hoped you liked it!! I know is a litle bit melancholy, but don't worry everything is going to be fixed.  
hihihi

Please review!!!!!!!!! I need to hear your opinion and Directives.

take care

angel serina-alice xx


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

**"..." ----talk**

**'....' ---- thoughts**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~On kinmoku~**

The next morning Princess Kayuu call her starlights to meet her at the Great Garden of the palace. Maker walked down the corridor with Healer by her side to Fighters room.

" How do you think she wil be today? " Healer asked.

" I don't know Healer... I just hope she will be able to walk.. It will break our princess heart if she see her like that. "

" She loves her, that's why she've been like that "

" I know but she must understand that she has a destiny to fulfil "

" I wish destiny would change then "

" I wish that too Healer. Every single day "

Maker stopped outside Fighters room. She knocked and then entered the room. Healer walked behind Maker seeing the mess that the other day had tried to clean but with no results.

" Brrrr its freezing here " Healer said.

" Where is Fighter? "

" What do you mean? "

" She's not on her bed!! "

" Check out the balcony and I'll check out the closet and the bathroom "

Maker pull the deep purple curtains aside and walk out of the balcony. The sun was rising and the butterflies were flying happily around. She looked around but the only thing she saw were empty bottles of drink.. ' Aw!! Not again!! '

" She's not here!!! But I found empty bottles of drink. Again. "

Healer was searching the closet for her friend when she listened Maker. ' It looks like she tricked us. I truly believed her when she told us that she stopped drinking. Alright now lets check the bathroom '

When she just entered the bathroom she saw a wrecked Fighter laying at the floor. She immediately run toward her screaming to Maker. Maker came running to the bathroom.

" Quickly Healer!! Bring some water, my pharmaceutical suitcase and your make up "

" Hai!! "

In a few seconds Healer returned with all the things that Maker asked, with terror in her eyes.

" Now what??? " Healer asked terrified.

" When I tell you, you will start apply the make up to Fighters face so that will cover the dark circles and cuts. "

Maker start making a mixture of herbs and made Fighter swallow it. Fighter open quickly her eyes ready to throw up that kind of medicine.

" Thanks God " Maker and Healer said at the same time.

" That thing was awful!! " Fighter said with a weak voice.

" What were you thinking you BAKA!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? BECAUSE TODAY YOU ALMOST DID!!!! " Healer scream to Fighter.

" Healer stop it!!!! Go to the closet and pick some new clothes for Fighter. " Maker reply.

"I AM NOT DONE YET! "

" NOW! "

Healer left the room still irate. Maker turned his head and look at Fighter. Fighter avoid her persistent gaze.

" She's right you know.. You scared us to death today "

Fighter didn't reply. She just continue to gaze the floor.

" I am not going to yell at you or something.. I understand your pain. But before doing something stupid and superficial again, please think our princess. Think us. We love you Fighter. You are like family to us and we just can't take it to see you like that. Please, don't scare us like that again. "

Maker stand up directed to the door when Fighters silence voice stopped her.

" I'm sorry "

" I know.. " Maker turned to smile her, then the princess get through of her mind. " Why don't you take a shower? We must meet our princess in a while and... I know you don't like make up things, so do I, but she should not see you like that.. you know how much it hurts her."

" Hai " Fighter said.

" Here are your clothes.. " Healer said as she entered the room. She gave Fighter an angry look but also full of concern and turned to left " baka " she whispered.

Maker close the door and wait Fighter with Healer at the balcony.

**~Back to Earth~**

Another week passed and Serena continue to see the same dream every night. She got up from her bed and began to prepare to go out. After she ate breakfast. She go to the Crown to meet up with Darien. He said that she had something important to tell her.

" Good morning Serena. "

" Good morning Darien. "

" How are you doing? "

Serena laugh. " Well from yesterday I am still fine "

Darein laugh too. " Hearing you laughing makes me happy too "

" Well, what do you want to say to me? "

" Serena..." He hold her hand softly. " please I need you to understand me "

" hah Darien.. I always understand you. am I? "

Darien didn't laugh this time. He looked into this bright blue eyes full of innocent and felt a knot in the stomach.

"Serena.... I am going back to America to continue my studies. I stayed with you for 3 years because I didn't wanted to leave you again. But now you will be going to college. You have become a mature beautiful women that will govern Crystal Tokio in a few years. To be a good ruler too I must continue my studies so I can contribute to our people. "

Serena stayed silence. She was trying to understand her feelings. She didn't feel pain as she expected. She felt nothing. That scared her but she put a smile on her face and turned to face Darien.

" I understand "

Darien smiled too , relieved from Serena's reaction.

' She indeed become a mature women '

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~

Well hope you liked it!!!!

Please R&R!!!!!!!

Angel Serina-alice xx


	4. Chapter 3:Coincidences

**Chapter 3: Coincidences**

**"......." ----- talk**

**'.......' ------ thoughts**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Serena woke up by an excited Mina. Yesterday Darien left from Japan. Serena thought about it last night a lot, but she realised that she didn't mind... Instead she felt that she would have a greater freedom of maneuver and manipulate her time as **she **wanted, not like Darien wanted. Mina otherwise was excited cause today she was going at the mall for shopping.

"Well Serena, would you come shopping with me today?" Mina asked her while they were eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I don't have something to do"

"Perfect.. So lets repeat again the today's program. I'll go to the audition for the commercial I told you about and then I'll wait for you at the mall. You will go to college-"

"Wait wait wait. What did you said? College??? The lessons are starting in 2 weeks."

"Aw you silly.. you must go to college and enroll all of us. "

"Aaa why me?"

"Because you are the one that has the most free time of all of us. I have the audition , Amy is helping her mother at the hospital, Lita is at some cooking seminars and Raye's helping her grandpa at the Shrine. So.... you'll go to college and then I'll meet you at the mall."

" But-"

" Don't be such a crybaby Serena.."

"Awwww ok then..I'll go"

"That's my girl. I gotta go. See you at the mall!!"

And with that Mina left for her audition and Serena start preparing her self to go to college.

The college was the best in town and the facilities are just amazing. There are indoor and outdoor football, tennis, basketball and volleyball courts and a swimming pool. A huge library that was housed by a three storey building, a variety of gardens, a small forest , three greenhouses and of course a huge dining room. Serena was speechless. She was absolutely sure that in this college they will have the time of their lifes. As Serena directed to enroll office she noticed a disruption at the people who were there, especially in the female population. After she took the registration forms she went to an empty room so she can fill them in quiet.

**************

Seiya Kou was trying to hide the displeasure that he felt as he took the registration forms of the college and directed to an empty room. This was usually Taikis business, but he had to go to an important meeting with a record company while Yaten had gone to buy some furniture from the commercial center for their new home. So Seiya had to enroll them to college. ' Let me see.. Name: Seiya Kou, Father's Name: Emerald Kou, Mother's Name: Diana Kou, Address: ..... AAAAA THIS IS INCREDIBLY BORING!!! And I have to fill another 2 forms'

Seiya look the room in an attempt to occupy himself. He was surprised when he realised that he was not the only person in the room. He saw a blond haired girl. The weird thing was that this girl has her hair pulled in 2 odangos!!!

' Awww' Seiya sighed ' She has the same hairstyle with Odango. Wait a second!! It can not be!!!! How is it ..... possible to be..... ODANGO!!'

***************

Serena was complementing the registration forms while she was listening songs from her ipod. She stopped abruptly when she heared a very familiar sound. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears. Seiya's voice entered her mind as he was singing the song perfectly. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was unable to retain them anymore. Then she felt a warm trembling hand gently wipe the tears away.

She opened slowly her eyes and smiled. In front of her was standing a boy with black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and with a pair of two wonderful dark blue eyes. The boy was smiling like the boy she was seeing all the time in her mind.

" Tears don't suit you Odango" The boy said.

Then Serena began to cry even more. The boy hugged her tightly ,having her head on his chest. Then Serena felt it. The sweet warmth that she felt 3 years ago when Seiya had kept her in his arms,at the club.

"Sss Odango. Please stop crying."

"You are not real. You are only in my imagination" Serena said still crying.

"Do you want me to prove you that I'm real?"

" Demo, you are not"

"Alright then. Odango look at me, even I'm not real."

Serena look at him. His face was beautiful like in her dreams. His eyes still bright and charming took her breath away. She felt his warmth and she just love the sweet sent of his skin. He lowered his head so much that Serena could feel his breath on her lips. He then placed gently his lips against hers. Her head start spinning and her heart almost left her chest. And before she could react he end the kiss with the same soft way that he started it. The kiss was short because he didn't want to do something that she didn't want him to do. He just want to prove her that he was real. That he was back.

'That seems so good to be in my imagination. So real. So cozy and nice.'

"Seiya?" Serena asked him confused.

"Finally" *smirk*

"SEIYAAAA!!!"

Serena start another round of crying while she was holding him tight. She was afraid that if she let him he would disappear.

"I am here Odango and this time I won't leave you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yaten was really fun to squander money at the mall. Five things he truly adore and love. Shopping of curse, music, his "brothers"(although not openly admits it, he feels them like real brothers and love then dearly), good food and Mina. Although they have come back ,for about one week, they have not managed to do almost nothing. Just yesterday they bought a new house and today received their cars. And now Taiki tries to ensure a recorded new album while Seiya enroll them at college ,so the decoration and furnishing of the house passes to Yaten. Having a lot of credit cards and cash, Yaten strikes first the the furniture store. He select with a quick comfort the most beautiful and expensive furniture. He was directing to the fund when suddenly he sees a girl with long blond hair tied back with a red bow in a ponytail. The girl was asking employee for a mirror. Yate literally froze. After a second he recovered. He overtaken the girl and paid for the furniture's.

' Ha! For a moment I thought that I saw Mina, but she's propably at the beach such a hot day. Anyway Mina doesn't pulled her hair in a ponytail.'

*******************

' Hmmm, this is a really nice mirror. I think that I'll buy it..'

Mina thought as she was looking her reflection at the mirror. Suddenly she saw an elusive figure passed down behind her. She turned to face the person that interrupted her when she saw a low long silver ponytail very familiar to her.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

Then the silver haired boy left the store. Mina decide to ignore him. She turnen back again to the mirror.

"I'll buy it' she said to the employee. After she paied and left the delivery information she left the store.

'Serena is pretty late.. I'll call her to see if she'll come..or else I guess I''leave'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taki was very pleased by the outcome of the conference. He inclines a very profitable agreement that would provide the money for some time. Having spent so many hours in a room, he couldn't resist from a short stroll in the park. While walking on the sidewalk he did not noticed some water a few meters ahead. Absorbed by his thoughts he tripped and accidentally fell on his back on some broken glasses. Feeling terrible pain in his back and his left leg Taiki fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seiya, what are you doing here?" Serena's shaken voice asked.

"Isn't obvious Odango?"

"I...don't...understand..."

"Nah.. pretty much I miss the earth .... the music , the glory and the girls of course.

' classic Seiya, that boy will never change' Serena thought as Seiya continued.

" but most of all I missed you" his eyes sparkled by frankness. Serena felt her breath taken way while she was listening his words. Then she hugged him tightly as she was afraid that if she let him, he would disappear.

"Don't go..." she said to him while tears start to running from her eyes.

"I won't. I will never leave you again. I promise"

Seiya was holding Serena while she was crying quietly in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yaten bought all the stuff that he wanted for the apartment. Quite tired he went to the exit of the mall when he saw the girl from the furniture store running in front of him trying to catch a taxi. Awareness shone in Yatens eyes as he recognized the floral aroma of the girl.

'MINA!!!' Without thinkink he entered in a taxi and followed the love of his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taiki opened his eyes, Suddenly he realized that he was in an ambulance. His leg was hurting him so much that his breath cut. A man beside him looked him carefully. He was holding a notebook with a pen.

"What happened?" Taiki asked.

"Ypu broke your leg and right now we are going to the hospital."

"my brothers!!!" Taiki said upset.

"If you want, you can give me their phone numbers so we can notify them for your accident . "

"Yes! Of curse......."

_____________-

Well that's it for now.. I hope you liked it!!! personally I love the Serena-Seiya scene hihi XD

About Seiya's Parents...I just hope that you liked the names.

Please R&R!!! And for Serena- Seiya fans... don't worry ... the next chapter will be almost about seiya and serena ...

angelserina-alice xx


	5. Chapter 4:So what did I missed?

**Chapter 4: So… what did I missed??**

**'........' ---- thoughts**

**"......"------ talk**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yaten was waiting silently for the taxi to stop. His heart was beating fast as he did not recognize the road..

'Dis she find someone else? This is not the road for her home... Where is she going??'

The taxi stopped. Yaten looked from the window to see Mina pays the taxi and entered the building. After she disappeared from his eyes he make his movement.

"Can you wait for me here for a minute?" He asked the driver. When he nodded yes, he stepped out of the taxi and directed to the building. With agony controlled his body he looked carefully at the names of the bells of the building. He left a sigh of relief as he saw the names at the apartment number 5.

' Well who would ever thought about it, that Serena and Mina would live together. Seiya would be very interested about this information. And that reminds me that Mina's favorite rose color is yellow...'

After memorizing the address, he came back to the taxi wearing a bright smile on his lips. "Back to the mall" he said to the driver while he wore back his sunglasses.

***********************

Seiya cast a sideway glance at Serena as they were both complete their registration forms.

"So Odango, you'll be going to that college too..." Seiya said, as he wanted to start a conversation.

"Yes. " *smirk* Serena wanted to play a little bit with Seiya.

"Hmm what will you study?" Seiya understand that Serena was at play mood.

"Business Administration and politics"

"AawwI will study Business Administrator too"

"Why??" Serena's curiosity overcame her play mood.

"This is a secret, Odango" *smirk*

"Seiyaaaaaa"

"Aaww ok. One day I'll let you know why.."

"But-"

"Did you finished complete your forms?"

"Yes, But-"

"Excellent"

Seiya took her forms and directed to the exit. Serena froze as she saw him leaving. "Seiyaa..." she wishpearded as tears appeared to her eyes. She started trembeling as she looked at her hands confused.

Seiya walked back in the room and he felt a punch in his stomach, as he saw his Odango crying again softly. He immediately ran to her side and locked her in his arms.

"Odango, Im here.. I just went to leave the forms to the registrations ofice."

"Seiya."

"I promised you that I won't leave you this time. Now pull away your tears and grab your handbag, we are going for ice cream"

Seiya felt his heart flying as he saw a big smile appear at her angelical face.

*************

Yaten found the yellow roses that he wanted at a flower shop at the mall. He was wandering at the mall for a half an hour to find the perfect roses and now that he find them...Its time for action.

"Do you do deliveries?" Yaten asked.

"Of curse, sir. Just leave the address and the message that you want."

'AHHH I LOVE MY LIFE!!' Yaten thought happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DING!DANG! The bell rang. Mina stood up from the couch and opened the door. In front of her was standing a delivering boy holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Are you Mina V?"

"Huh? V? "

"Is your name Mina, lady?"

"Yes it is"

"Then those are for you"

Mina took the roses and slap the door to his face.' To learn to not be rude..well what do we have here. Yellow!! This is my favorite color!! Aww Beautiful' Mina smell the perfume of the roses and sigh ' There is card!! To my beautiful Venus. Yours Shooting Star.' Mina put the roses to a vase confused.

'Venus? Shooting Star? The one who sent me those roses he probably knows my true identity. But .. shooting star.. that reminds me something'

Mina opened the radio as she was trying to figure out who that shooting star could be.

_And now a dedication to a special lady by a unknown admirer. A song that we had years to hear. Wish on a shooting star by the three lights. Enjoy_

_You have always been shining so brightly  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)_

_On that day I could not come and protect you  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
Search for your love, I really  
Want to hold you close to me now  
Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)  
Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

_Running through the distant night sky  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
As time passes by, we become adults  
I have finally realized that  
The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean  
Search for your love, the ship floats adrift_

_Search for your love, in this madness  
It will be swept out to you  
Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)  
Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess  
Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

*******************************************

"Aaa see Odango? Our song is still playing at the radio."

"I don't think so"*smirk*

"Aaa I see... your play mood came back"

"haha By the way nice car"

"thanks.. you know that a cool guy like me drives only a cool and fast car like that"

"Aw Seiya.. You haven't changed at all.."

"Well..thanks..I think"*smile*"So...what did I missed??"

"Not much I can say"

"You will analyse to me that not much"

"Well when you buy me ice cream..."

"Classic Odango..ok then lets go"

Seiya parked his car outside the mall. He put on his sunglasses and went out of the car. At no time he was at Serenas side. He opened the door for her. As she was getting out of the car he whispered to her..'My' "Princess" and he bowed slowly. Serena giggled and reply "Oh thank you my dear starlight". 'Not anymore..' Seiya thought sadly. Seiya lead her at the candy store and they both take a seat.

"So Odango.. really tell me. What did I missed?"

Serena took a deep breath and start talking about the three years that have passed.

***********************************************************

Yaten was scratching his guitar as he thought about a specific blond haired girl.

'Search for your love...in this madness. It will be swept out to you. Your strong scent, I'm always searching for it .Can you hear my voice calling out I love you so. Answer me, answer for me.. Damn I can't stay any longer inside this fucking empty room.' He pulled down his guitar and left the house.

***********************************************************

"Now Odango that you ate all the ice cream at the store I need your help."

"I can't believe it!! The too optimistic about everything Seiya want my help!! May I know then what can I do for you?"

"Easy.. You are going to help me shop some cool clothes."

"Hai! I can do that"

"Al right then lets go"

Seiya and Serena were walking at the mall looking at the shop windows when a black shirt with moon buttuns took Serenas attention. She pulled Seiya inside the store and ask polite for that shirt.

"So.. what do you waiting for? Go try it on!" she said as she pushed Seiya inside the testing ground.

She wait for a few seconds and then Seiya appeared wearing the shirt with only the half of the buttons buttoned. Serena was speechless ( so the same and the seller of the store ). His athletic and muscular chest appeared from inside his shirt making him surprisingly hot. Seiya looked his reflection at the mirror and noticed the shocked expression on Serenas face. He smiled brightly because he knew that she was looking his body.

"Oi Odango! I know that I am extremely hot... so close your mouth and come and help me with these moon buttons."

"AAA you jerk. Υou think you are the best ant the hottest boy in the world, but sorry to disappoint you but YOU ARE NOT"

"If the lady doesn't want to help you sir, I am available" The seller girl said.

"No, he doesn't need your help. I can handle it. " Serena immediately reply with her eyes cast flames.

Seiya all this time, was watching amused the cat fight. Serena directed to him still irritated with the seller and start clasping the remain buttons of his shirt.

'Damn.. He smells so nice. Αnd this warmth emitted by his body reminds me the warmth of the sunlight at summer.' Serena left a sigh as she finished clasping the shirt.

"So Odango what do you think? "

"I think its perfect and I just love the moon buttons."

"Alright then I'll buy it. Now lets find more cool clothes!"

"ok ok.." *laughs*

"Sir you may want to try on and something about our swimsuit collection." The seller said

"Oh .. you again? " Serena said muttering.

'Μmmm . If I'll show something more.. I'll have more cat fights about me.. And I love to see my Odango jealus'

"Yes please" He said at the seller giving her one of his charming smiles.

***************************************************************

'Ahh I just love the sunlight' Yaten thought as he was laying at the park next to the lake.

'I really missed earth.. Oh shit I forgot my sunglasses' Yateν found surprised.' I have to get out of here before someone find out who I am'

He was about to stand up when his self phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello. Are you Yaten?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Your brother Taiki is in at the hospital with serious injuries to his back and leg."_

_"Im comming right now"_ Yaten hung up the phone and ran to his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Got'ya.. ahah the silver haired idol is back to Japan. That means that the other two are hiding somewhere nearby. I'll just follow my beloved Yaten-kun and I'll just hopped that he will lead me to his brothers. Mean while why don't I make a call?' The paparazzi thought as she hurried to her car.

_"Idol TV, what can I do for you?"_

_"Hello.. I have some photos that may interested you."_

_"What are they about?"_

_"I'll tell you one name. Three lights."_

_"Please stepped by at the offices whenever you liked"_

__________________________________________________

well thats it for now :D..

I know that Serena is too much sensitive.. but I like her better that way..

Please R&R

angelserina-alice xxx


	6. Chapter 5:Notability

**chapter 5:Notability**

**"........"------talk**

**'........'-------thoughts**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiya was staring at his reflection at the mirror. Serena was somewhere at the store searching for clothes that would suit him. The saleswomen was standing behind him holding some hangers.

"Oi Odango!! Do you like this purple shirt?" Seiya yell.

"It suits you perfectly , sir!" the saleswomen answer instead.

"Is your name Odango missy?" Serena asked her a little bit irritated.

"No, but-"

"Then I answered him if it suits him or not. Savvy?"

When the saleswomen left , Serena tuned to look Seiya.

"Seiya its not purple, its Lila"

"Neh.. details... Do you like it?"

"Yes.. Its good on you but.. look what I found" Seiya looked her. Then Serena appeared a yellow shirt with hearts everywhere. Seiya looked confused.

"So....?" Serena said.

"So....?"

"Isn't it perfect??"

"....."

"Seiya!?"

"Oh yeah, of curse Odango" *fake smile*

Serena laughed hard with Seiya's expression. " Oh! I'm just kidding Seiya" Serena said and threw away the yellow shirt.

"Tadaaaa!" Serena appeared a dark blue silk shirt. Seiya just smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for ? Try it on!" Serena continued and give Seiya the shirt.

**********************

As Yaten was driving his shiny silver car to the hospital, he did not noticed a black van following him . The reporter was trying to be very careful so Yaten wouldn't realised that she was following him. She knew that Yaten's Picture would give her a lot of money, but she wanted to have the three of them .She wanted to be the one, that would reveal the first pictures of the three lights, after those three years that they had disappeared. Yaten's car stopped outside the hospital. She saw the silvered- hair boy getting out of his car and entering the hospital. The reporter quickly pulled over her van and followed him. After she took some pictures of the car she entered the hospital. She saw Yaten talked to a nurse and then taking the elevator. She carefully watch the numbers of Yatens elevator and then quickly, she entered the second elevator. She pushed the Fifth floor button and waited.

' Brother number 2, here I come ' She thought happily.

***********I*********

"Well Odango, how about having something to eat?"

"Yeah , I'm really hungry"

"When weren't you, after all" *cocky smile*

Serena sigh. "Jerk" she said peacefully. She had missed Seiya a lot. She had missed his ego and cocky additue, she had missed him calling her Odango. She just had missed him being around her and her being around him.

*********************

Yaten closed Taiki's door and sat at the couch. He sighes relieved. Taiki has only a broken leg . ' Thank God. Princess would be very upset to know that Taiki is injured. But, where the hell is Seiya? Why IS ME THAT I AM ALWAYS RESPONSIBLE? Life is hard. ' He sigh again and then called Seiya by his phone.

_"Moshi-moshi"_

" Where are you, Seiya?"

_"Well, Yaten , people says Hello first and then maybe a how are you? But you are clearly not a person with good manners , so I forgive you ."_

"Seiya, let the shit for once in your life ok? "

_"Whats going on? Why aren't you yell at me as usual?"_

"Beacuse.. I'M IN HOSPITAL YOU, IDIOT!!!!"

_"In hospital? WHY?"_

"Not me.. Taiki"

_"What happened to Taiki?"_

"He slipped over and he broke his leg.."

_"Oh shit"_

"So, where are you?"

_"Hm, at the mall"_

"At the mall? Did you finished the college thing?"

_"Yeah , and guess what!"_

"What?"

_"I'll tell you later"_

"Why not now?"

_"Because now, I'm with Odango. "_

"I see..."

_"So, I'll come to hospital to see Taiki. Ok?"_

"Ok. I'll wait here."

_"See ya then Ja'ne"_

"Ja'ne"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Excellent! So we have brother number 1 -Yaten- here, brother number 2 -Taiki- also here with a broken leg and brother number 3 -Seiya- at the mall. I'll call Daniel if he can do me a litle favor.' The reporter thought.

_"Hello?"_

"Daniel hi! Its Emma."

_"Oh hi Emma. How are you?"_

"Good thank you. I was wondering if you are interesting for a very gainful job."

_"I always am"_

"Excellent. Are you at the mall?"

_"Yeah Im doing a gallop."_

"Well, dear. Leave the gallop and start searching the mall for Seiya Kou."

_"You have to be kidding me. Seiya Kou? This is impossible. The brothers are living with their parents in Europe. "_

"Well, not anymore. "

*******************************

"Yaten!!!" Yaten saw Seiya running toward him.

"Seiya chill. Whats going on?"

"Hi...Yaten..-kun...." Serena said panting.

"They found us" Seiya said.

"Who?"

"The press."

"Seiya leave the jokes."

"I'm not fucking joking. Some paparazzi started chasing us at the moment we get out of the mall."

"Mr. Kou?" A nurse interrupted their conversation.

"Yes?" Yaten and Seiya answered at the same moment. The nursed looked Serena confused. "Don't look at me. I am not a Kou." Serena said and the nursed turned and looked Yaten.

"There are some reporters outside the hospital and they are asking to interview you"

"Don't let them pass. We are not at an interview mood. " Yaten said coldly.

"But, sir TV vans are doing live pass on ,right now."

"Can we have some privacy to talk about it miss? For now please don't let them pass. " Seiya said giving one of his seducing smiles.

"Yes sir. "

"For you just, Seiya" *seducing smile"

The nurse blush and then left them alone.

"Yes sir. For you just Seiya " Serena said mumbling in funny voices.

"What did you said Odango?"

"I said that...hmm that.."

"You said that?" Seiya said as he got his self closer to her.

"She said that you are jerk and that we should discussed what we should do now." Yaten interrupted, saving Serena from Seiya.

"You short-" Seiya started but Serena closed his mouth with her hand.

"Yaten is right Seiya, we should think what we will do with all this paparazzi outside."

Seiya nodded and Serena free his mouth.

"I know exactly what should we do. "

" SO????"

"Chill Yaten... We will leave from the tailgate dressed with those doctor clothes and we will go to our apartment."

"But Seiya, the apartment-"

"The apartment is where we left it Yaten" Seiya gave Yaten a meanfully look.

"Oh I understand.." Yaten said as he got the message.

" I understand too " Serena also said.

"I really doubt that Odango"

"Oh yeah? Why, mr. Smarty?"

"Well, I know that I am ALSO smart , but thanks for the compliment. And I doubt that you understand because ...."

"Because?"

"Because you are slow, my Odango" Seiya said squeezed Serena's meatballs.

"I'm not slow and I'm not your Odango!" Serena blushed.

"Whatever..."

"SEIYA!!!"

"Yo guys. I'm still here." Yaten said bored.

Seiya looked around the corridor and saw the nurse that he flirted with. " Hmm.. mrs.. nurse?" she called her.

"Oh my name is Joanna, Seiya" Joanna blushed.

"Well, Joanna"*seducing smile*"I want to ask you two things"

"Of curse, Seiya"

"The first one is if there is a private room so I can talk with my brother and girlfriend"(at that moment Serena turned to red and Joanna looked the floor)

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Serena yell but Seiya ignored her.

"And the second is your phone number" Seiya continued.

"Well yes. For both of them" Joanna answered. She looked Serena coldly for a moment. " Follow me " She said.

"Just a sec, Joanna. Oi Odango!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Come here"

"grrr" Serena whispered as she walked to Seiya. "What do you want?" She continued.

Seiya placed his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Serena blushed as felt Seiya's warmth rushing through her body. She automatically relaxed as she inhale his scent. Seiya felt her relaxing under his arm and smiled. "Better Odango?" He asked her. Serena's answer was another round of deep blushing. "Your blush is adorable" He said as he gave her one of his warmest smiles. "Lets go" They started walking behind the nurse with Seiya's arm still around Serena's shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Yess. This is the best day of my life! I have pictures of Yaten and Seiya with his girlfriend. Aww those pictures will make me famous. All the magazines and the tv channels will ask me to work with them. Well I should probably call Daniel and warned him about how the tree lights are going to leave the hospital. Then I should find some nurses clothes so I can have a lot information about my interviews. Only the information that Seiya has a girlfriend... will be at the headlines of all the newspapers at Japan and America.'

Well this is for now :) I know that this is not a very good chapter but I didn't have a lot inspiration :p

See yaaaaaaa

angelserina-alice xx


	7. Chapter 7:Escape part 1

Chapter 6: escape part 1

"................." ------- talk

'..................'--------------thoughts

* * *

Seiya closed slowly the door and turned to look at Yaten and Serena.

"Will you explain us, that weird behavior of yours?" Yaten asked as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Well Yaten, if so many paparazzi are outside the hospital then one or two should be inside."

"So.. what's the real plan?"

"The real plan , Odango, is ... the same. With the only difference that we will not go to the apartment."

"And where will we go?"

"To our house" Yaten answered instead of Seiya.

"What's the difference?" Serena asked.

Seiya gave Yaten a do-not-interrupt-me-again look and answered to Serena's question.

"We sold the apartment and we bought a big house. But the paparazzi don't know that. So we will disguised into doctors or something and instead leave with something expensive ,we will just leave with an ambulance."

"Well Seiya, for once in your life you thought something clever." Yaten said ironically.

"Well shorty, you can just keep trying and who knows? Maybe one day, 50 years from now, you may think something clever too." Seiya said in cool tone and a cocky smile appear to his face.

"I will pretend that you just DIDN'T SAY that YOU think I am short and idiot"

"But.. YOU ARE" Yaten's face started going red " short AND idiot"

"AAAAAA YOU ASSHO-"

"Yaten pleaseeeeeeee stop" Serena begged Yaten. Yaten let an angry sigh and turned his back to Seiya. Seiya shacked his head and turned also his back to Yaten.

"Seiyaa" Serena said to him.

"Hai?"

"Why did you said that Yaten is short and idiot?"

"Because he is."

"Seiyaa!!!" Serena put her hands on her waistline.

"What??? You know that too! You can see it!"

"SEIYA!!" Serena yelled at him.

"ODANGO!!" Seiya yelled back.

They spend a minute staring angrily each other. They both lowered their head.

'Why did I yelled to that angel? She only wanted me to reconciled with Yaten. ' Seiya thought.

'Why did I yelled to him? I just saw him after 3 years and first I let him see me cry and now... I yelled him. I shouldn't behave him like I was his mother... or ... girlfriend.'

"I'm sorry..." They said at the same time. The looked each other in the eyes to give embassy in their words. They both lost in each other eyes like there was no one else in the hole world.

'This emotion... is so weird. I just can't take my eyes of his. This dark blue.. It's like a deep flaming ocean...'

Seiya was closer to Serena without realising it. He lowered his head slowly,without loosing the eye-contact with her. Serena could feel his warm breath at her lips. And then....

"Yo guys. I'm still here. Why don't you get a room?" Yaten interrupted irritated.

Serena and Seiya were still looking at each other eyes. Serena with a light blush on her face ,she stepped back from Seiya. She lowered her head so she couldn't see his eyes anymore. Seiya looked one more time at Serena and then turned to Yaten.

"I'm sorry that I called you a shorty and an idiot."

"Neh.. You are so damn lucky that I don't have my nerves and that there are a lot of photographers outside."

"And you are so DAMN LUCKY that-"

"Seiya.." Serena whispered to his hear making him shiver.

* * *

Amy was reading a medicine book at her mothers office. She was wearing a white robe and her hair was pulled back with a steak. Sudenly her mother entered the room visibly tired. Ami closed her book and looked at her.

"Oh Amy, dear, can you help me , please?"

"Of curse mom, that's why I'm here after all."

"Basically I need you to take care of a patient. He asked for a private nurse, but all the nurses are too busy with all the patients we have."

"It's ok mom, I don't have any problem with that."

"Amy, you are an angel"

* * *

Serena was sitting next to an amused Seiya from the one side and next to an irritated Yaten from the other side. They were starting all over again until Serena yelled at them in the end.

'OH boy I'm wondering how Taiki can live with it every day' Serena thought.

"Neh...Khhmm....Seiya.....Yaten..."

No one even bothered to look at her.

"While we are waiting for the wigs and the robes, how about telling me...what did you do on those three years that have passed?"

"Pretty much the same, Odango."

"Well, if you except that Seiya was drunk every night and I used all the make-up I had to cover his bruises and cuts that-"

"If you want to live to see the next day, you will shut it up right now." Seiya said to Yaten with flaming eyes.

"-that he caused to himself, pretty much the same." Yaten finished his sentence. Seiya stand from the couch and tighten his fists.

"That's it shorty. Say good-bye to the world!"

"Don't you want her to know the truth??"

"That's my business. You have no right to say those things."

"No right? I have the right since you scared me to death last week, Seiya. If Taiki wasn't quick enough with the medicine you might be-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YATEN!!!" Seiya yelled to him.

Serena looked puzzled at the two men. After she thought about it a little more her eyes shut open with horror.

"Seiya!!" She said as she stand up. Seiya looked Yaten with a you-are-going-to-pay-for-this look and then lowered his head. Serena watched carefully at his face and then she noticed it. A few faintly scars at his cheek.

"Seiya..." She whispered as she was ready to start crying.

"I'll give you some time alone.." Yaten said in a low voice and left the room.

* * *

Mina entered the hospital that Ami's mother works. She looked around and waved at a brown-hair good looking doctor. The doctor smiled and approached her.

"Hi Mina!"

"Hi Jeremy."

"Well, I should yell at you that you brink fast food at a hospital... and it's not the first time." Jeremy told her with a smile. Mina looked at the fast food store bag that she was holding and remember why she came here.

"Oh Jeremey, have you saw Serena?"

"Well, the last time I ever saw her was yesterday when you came to pick Ami."

"I see."

"But if you like I could send Michael to search for her. I bet he don't have any problem with that."

"It's ok. Maybe she is with Amy."

"Maybe."

Mina turned to look at green Jeremy's eyes. A flash of shock pierce her body as those eyes reminded somenone to her. Someone very special.

"What's with all the press outside?"Mina asked him.

"Well it's because we have some celebrities here today."

"Celebrities?!" Mina said with dreamy eyes.

"Hmm yeah... and Ami is a personal nurse to one of the I think."

"So..Where's Amy ?"

* * *

Serena sat on the couch. Tears were running from her eyes as she imagined Seiya hurt his self. Seiya turns around to see her. It was hurting him that she was hurt and he was the reason.

"Odango..." he said in a low voice.

"Why?" She asked him quietly.

"Odango...I..."

"Why did you did this to your self?"

Seiya this time said nothing. He looked at the floor without knowing what to answer. A tear rolled down at his cheek as he said in low voice "You."

Serena looked him puzzled."What did I-" She started to say but she was cut off by his voice.

"Odango you did nothing wrong.." He looked at her with sad eyes full of frankness. Ηe knelt on one leg and took her little hands into his own. He looked at her intensely.

"It's just that I can't deal with not having you around me. I can't breathe without feeling you around me. I can't live without having your bright warm light illuminate the darkness of my soul. Without you in my life Serena, I'm just an inanimate broken puppet, that someone moves it all the time, so that it looks alive."

* * *

Mina was directing to the room that Ami was working. She took out of the junk food bag a soda. She starting drinking it while she was wondering who that celebrity might be...

' Oh my god! What if he is Robert Pattinson? A juicy "vampire" on my arms! Maybe he could arrange for me to play a role at the breaking dawn. OH MY GOD! What if he is Taylor Lautner?

He has such a HOT body and a breathtaking smile. Awwww what if he is Brat Pitt? I bet that I could made him divorce that Angelina-girl and marry me... Ohhhh yeahhh... but I would prefer a singer. We could made duets and soon enough I would be Mina Jonas or Timberlake or something. ' The elevator door opened and she stepped out of it. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling in her chest. That feeling took her by surprise. The last time she felt that warmth was when the starlights left. When Yaten left.

She ignored all the thoughts about Yaten and focused again on the celebrity-thing. While she was walking, she felt the warm feeling getting stronger with every step.

'This is weird. Why is it getting stronger? Why am I starting to feeling so warm and complete?'

* * *

Yaten was sitting on the couch outside Taiki's room. He was thinking about his stupid brother. 'He is an idiot. He didn't even told her what he've been through for her! _that's my buisness. you have not right to say those things. _*cocky voice_* shut the hell up Yaten ._Of curse I have right to say anything what I want. No one asked me, what I've been through all these years baby sitting Seiya. Well let me see... no sleep, no time to do what I wanted, no time to even thought.. did I mentioned that I didn't sleep well? Grrr... because he is taller than me he thinks that he is smarter. Well... WRONG!! I'm the smarter... Ok... Fine Taiki is the smarter.. but I am the most handsome and talented. Yes, I am.' Out of nowhere a warm feeling placed inside Yaten's body. 'What the hell is that? Why am I feeling.... warm? ' Yaten thought as he raised from the couch to go to the window. He look outside the window trying to ignore the warm feeling. 'Well I should feel warm after a nice SLEEP. But why now?' A familiar smell surrounded him. 'That smell. Is like roses... It reminds me of-'

Suddenly Yaten fell to the ground with force. He felt a cold liquid to saturate his hair and shirt, while his heart was going to break from an intense familiar feeling.

'WHAT THE HELL!!!!! MY HAIR ARE FUCKING WET BY SOMETHING THAT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS AND... OH MY GOD MY SHIRT!! IS WET TOO!!! NOW I'M REALLY, REALLY ANGRY!!!'

"ARE YOU BLIND???? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU-"

"Im sooooo sorryyyy! I didn't meant to-" *they spoke at the same time*

'It can't be true... that voice... Mina...' *Yaten's thoughts*

'Im probably dreaming... this can't be real... this voice.. Yaten...' *Mina's thoughts*

Yaten tentatively raised his head as the person next to him did the same thing. He was speechless. Right in front of him, was a specific blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Mina..." Yaten whispered

"Yaten..." Mina replied.

* * *

Amy opened patient's room door. This should be a very good experience for her. After all she wanted to be a doctor. With a pleasant smile on her face she entered the room.

"Good morning! I'm the personal nurse that you asked for. My name is Amy Mizuno and you might be mr.-" Amy froze as she read the peppers that had been given to her.

'But..did I read right? It can't be him! But is written on the peppers so it must be truth. Patient: Taiki kou' She slowly raised her head to the person that was lying on the bed. Her blue eyes met the violet ones.

"Good morning miss Mizuno. It's has been a long time." A mysterious voice said.

"Taiki Kou..."

"It's the first time that I leave you speechless with my word miss Mizuno. You must be very surprised to see me."

"I am."

"Well I would love to talk with you, since you are the only person that I actually can have an conversation at my standards but I would appreciate a lot a painkiller right now." He said not letting the pain getting over him.

"Umm of curse. That's why I am here for after all" She said as she gave him some drugs.

"Thank you miss Mizuno. It seems like the fate brought us back together."

* * *

"Seiya...I.....I...." Serena said speechless. She couldn't belive the thing that he said. Was she so important for him?

'If I am all these things for him..then why he left me? I shouldn't be thinking such things. I have Darien.. the love of my life? But Seiya on the other hand... Darien never told me something like that...'

"Odango... I just wanted you, to know this. I don't ask anything from you, except from letting me give all that I have and all that I am to you."

Serena looked deeply in to his dark charming blue eyes. Her heart was pounding quickly and she felt dizzy. She simply smiled at him.

"Yes Seiya." She couldn't say anything else. She needed time. She needed to think about her and Darien... and Seiya.

"Thank you. " He said gently and gave her one of his best smile.

'I want to give you all the things that you have ever wanted. I want to sing you songs that I wrote especially for you. I want to protect you and I would gladly throw away my life to keep you safe. I want to love you with all my heart and soul. And now, you gave me the chance to do all those things for you. Thank you Odango. Thank you for letting me love you."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Well.. sorry for being late to update but .. I really didn't have inspiration! But I promise that I will update soon and I'm preparing two stories that I will update ... hmm I don't know when.. but soon =)

Well the first story is about Serena and Seiya living at Crystal Tokio a happy life with three beautiful children.. but something is happening at the past... Someone that wants these three children not to be born is messing up with the past of Seiya and Serena. The children one by one will be back at their parents past to help them... Will Serena and Seiya be together or their children will suddenly disappear in fronof their eyes destroying the future? ( DON'T STEAL THE STORY!!)

The second story is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine. She is a big fan of Seiya/Serena couple but also Yaten/Mina. She is crazy about the twilight (Edward especially , that's why I call her Bella and she calls me Alice -because she says that my character is just like hers-) and of curse the one and only Michael Jackson( R.I.P the forever KING OF POP - we love you Michael 3).(As you understand I'm a big fan of MJ). My dear Joanna. She kind of asked me(I don't remember to say the truth) to write more about Mina and Yaten. So this story will be placed at the silver millennium time and it will be about Yaten and Mina with some Serena and Seiya(I just can't resist to put them in the story).

See you at the next update!!! Please review!!!!!

angel serina-alice xx


	8. Chapter 8:Escape part 2

chapter 7: escape part 2

"..." - talk

'...' - thoughts

* * *

Yaten looked in detail Mina. She was wearing an orange mini sleeveless dress with sandals. Her long blond hair were pulled back at her original hairstyle with the red bonnie. Her sky blue eyes were shining with happiness while she was staring at him smiling. He couldn't resist returning the smile. How could he be cruel to the girl that he longed so much to see? He inhaled the aroma of her scent and pure joy filled his heart. He was staring at her loving eyes until he heard a voice calling him. At the start he ignored that annoying voice but it was getting louder and louder. He unwilling turned his head to look who dare to annoy him. Classic it was Seiya. He was laughing his head of with something that was on Yaten. He looked at his self and … Shock. He didn't notice that his hair and shirt were wet by the soda that Mina by accident spilled to him. He mentally froze. He wanted to start screaming but he didn't want Mina to see that he had taken this accident so seriously. So… he just stood there still with his eyes wide open. Even the extremely irritated voice of Seiya didn't make him unfreeze.

"What did happen Shorty? I thought Taiki learned you how to not spill around what you drink since you were 5."

"….." No response from Yaten.

"Well it looks natural since that you are such a baby who needs baby siting all the time."

"…."

"Minaaa! " Serena said with excitement.

"I knew that I would find you here" She said as she did the victory sight.

"Were you looking for me?" Serena said.

"Well yeah! Don't you remember that we were supposed to meet at the mall?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about this."

"And I wonder why..." Mina said as she looked Seiya with a welcoming look.

Serena giggled as Seiya smiled at Mina and said "Hello Mina. It's been a long time."

"Yes it sure had been." She smiled warmly back at him.

Yaten was starting to get irritated as he heard Seiya flirting with his future girlfriend. "Can. Somebody. Be Engaged. With. Me. Please?" Yaten's trembled voice caught Mina's attention. She looked him as he was frozen with his eyes still locked at the sight of his stained white shirt. She stared at him carefully noticing his clothes choices. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with diesel blue jean and red all star. His long silver hair was pulled back to a low ponytail and his stunning emerald eyes were filled with confusion.

"Come on Yaten. I will help you clean your shirt." She said as she pulled Yaten from his hand to come with her.

Seiya and Serena stared at them as they took the elevator to go down stairs. Mina smiled evilly at them as the door of the elevator closed while Yaten looked confused around him.

After a moment Seiya turned to look at a happy Serena. He stared at her sea blue eyes and said with a teasing tone.

"You know … I will be the best man." **wide smile***

"And I will be the maid of honour." She said returning the wide smile to the happy handsome brunette boy next to her. The atmosphere from light jokingly

Yaten was seating at a chair inside the bathroom. Mina went to bring a shirt so he could change. He stared his self in the mirror. His long silver hair were wet and they were hanging loosely. He looked at his brand new white shirt and after some thought he took it off. He definatelywasn't expecting to see Mina and if she wasn't her who stained his shirt now he would be talking with his lawyer on the phone. ' Damn... She is more beautiful than before. How can it be? But,.. Oh what am I thinking about. She is Sailor Venus! It's logically to be beautiful every day.'

He let a sigh escape his lips.

"What's wrong beautiful?" A mysterious enchanting voice behind him asked. Yaten turned quickly around to find a smiling woman looking at him. Her long red curly hair fell around her shoulders wildly giving the image of a living flame. Her cat green eyes were sparkling with excitement and a sly smile appeared to her bright face. She was wearing tight leather black pants and jacket. Her high hills clacked on the floor as she walked close to him. Yaten was speechless from the beauty of this woman.

'So… pretty and wild like a panther or rather say a tiger. Oh my god her hair is so… and her eyes are very… wow and her body is… hell look at these legs!'

She gone and stand in front of the sink and looked at him seductive. A queer sexual feeling took over of Yaten. He suddenly stood up and walked right in front of her with only a few inches between them. She smiled at him as her hands traveled across his bared muscular chest. He let out a soft moaned and quickly placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her on the counter. She left a giggle and opened her legs allowing him to stand between them. She took a hold of his hands and placed them on her upper thighs while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started kissing his neck passionately making the unknown flame inside of him come to life. Yaten's eyes took the color of a dark green shadow and his common sense that told him to step back, disappear in a wink of his eyes. His hands started unbuttoning assertive her jacket while she was doing the same with his jeans. Their breathes has become husky and quick when a green light appeared on Yaten's forehead. He stopped abrupt and stepped away from the mysterious leather girl. The dark shadow on his eyes began to slowly vanish and turning back to the outstanding emerald they were. The red haired woman jumped off the counter and walked to him having a purple sign appearing on her brow.

"Come to me… Healing Starlight Knight… we belong together… Give me your seed."

"I.."

He mumbled confused with the green light on his forehead shining more brightly as she was getting closer to him. He looked to her powerful eyes and a wave of hypnosis passed through him. The green light started to fade out as he felt his body getting closer to her again. A smile appeared on the face of the red haired woman as she opened her arms for him. The dark shadow returned to his eyes making the green light on his forehead to complete disappear. His body relaxed and his mouth fell silently opened. When he was about to step to her forming hug, the bathroom door opened loudly revealing Mina holding a new white shirt on her hands and a wide smile on her face. As she saw, what was going on she dropped the shirt on the floor and confusion filled her eyes.

"Yaten!" She said mumbling. That was enough to make Yaten turned his head around to look at her. Mina took a step back as she glance the dark green shadow on his eyes. Yaten frowned as he was trying to remember who that blond girl was. The red haired woman turned to stare angrily at Mina.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Mina asked as the logical part of her mind took over her. The red haired woman ignored her question and turned back her attention to Yaten. The purple light on her forehead glowed dangerously as she was trying to make Yaten look at her eyes. He instead was focused on Mina. He was looking at her intensely giving her an odd feeling.

"Yaten. Come with me. You know me. You trust me. You know that I would never hurt you. Leave that girl and come with me." Mina said with a serious tone to Yaten. As a response, he took a step away from the red haired woman and looked again at Mina. She smiled and nodded heartening at him.

" Starlight Knight. You must come with me. I know what is best for you." The red haired woman said with a convincing tone while the purple light on her forehead glowed even more. Mina frown and anger fill her. The orange sign of Venus appeared on her forehead lighting up the room. Yaten took a step away from Mina apparently scared from the power of her light. Mina looked at him with her blue eyes shining powerful.

"Yaten. You know the truth but you can't see it with that shadow in your eyes. Let me help you see it." She said gently and reached her hand to him. Yaten with no hesitation accept it and suddenly the bright orange light filled him completely. He closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them, the dark green shadow was gone.

The red haired woman let out an angry sigh and turned to look at them. She reached out for the door and opened it. Before she walked away, she looked at Yaten for the last time and said; "I will come for you. So remember my name, beautiful. It's Nafsika." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

"Seiyaaaaaa! What takes you so long?" An irritated Serena yelled while knocking the bathroom door.

"I'll be outside in a minute, Odango." Seiya yelled back.

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" That time Seiya didn't reply. "That's it! I'm coming in!" She said and burst inside the room. She felt her mouth drop open as she couldn't believe in her eyes. In front of her was a man with short blond hair and glasses placed in front of his blue eyes. He was wearing a white doctor's robe that made contrast with the caramel skin of his face and hands.

"How do I look?" He asked joyfully.

"You look... not like Seiya.." She said with a light tremble on her voice.

"Excellent! That was what I wanted to achieve."

He smiled at her making a blush appear on her white creamy face.

"Hmm How do I look?" She asked back with a smile and made a quick turn around her self. Seiya's eyes danced through her body and face.

"Beautiful... like always." He respond with a low husky voice. Serena was wearing a white nurses dress with matching white shoes and her beautiful long blond hair was replaced by a short red haired wig. The blush on her face grew bigger at the sexy tone of Seiya's voice. The atmosphere from light jokingly turned to an intimate one. Seiya parted lightly his lips as he was lost through the deep ocean blue at Serena's eyes. Serena was paralyzed as Seiya's aroma was filling her. She felt her stomach comb tightly with little tiny butterflies fly around. She shivered as she inhaled air ( that was filled with his scent.). She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. It was something that she never felt before. Is this the feeling of being in love? She questioned her self joyfully.

She turned her attention back to Seiya's breathtaking eyes feeling somehow happy. Seiya was continuing staring at her eyes, all this time memorizing her characteristics (not like he didn't know them by heart already.) The intimate moment was cut by a knock at the door. "Seiya? Serena? Are you done?" They were still staring at each other eyes for a few seconds before Serena moved to open the door. Seiya turned his gaze at the floor, blushing lightly, waiting for her return.

"Hey Ami!" She said cheerfully. Ami smiled at her before answering. "Could you find Yaten and Mina, so we can leave?"

"Of curse, we will be on our way" And with that, a satisfied Ami left the room.

* * *

"I don't wanna wear that thing!" Yaten said flatly.  
"But Yaten-" Mina started but Yaten interrupted her.  
"My eyes don't match with that black-hair wig." He pouts stubbornly and crossed his hands over his chest.  
Mina started to lose her patience with Yaten's childish behavior.  
"So, you think that you will pass the paparazzi outside with your long silver hair waving freely unnoticeable?"  
"Yes." He stated with confidence.  
"If you don't wear that wig, I will… Uhmm… I will… call Seiya!"  
He laughed at her attempt to threat him and shock his head while he said "Yeah, like I'm scared of Seiya." sarcastically.  
"Either way you like it or not, he IS your leader and you ought to obey his orders as well as mine." She ended her sentence with a victorious smile on her face while she crossed her hands over her chest (like Yaten did before).  
"You are leader of the Sailor Scouts not leader of the Starlights." He said annoyed.  
Mina already knowing that she won said calmly; "Still. You said it your self. Leader of the Sailor Scouts and if I am not wrong your name is Sailor Star Healer."  
Yaten's anger and irritation vanish immediately. He looked sadly at her and quietly wears the wig. 'Aww Mina. If you only knew… Sailor Star Healer is gone and she'll never come back.'  
Mina stared Yaten with concern. His expression was sad but he was smiling at her. A true smile. Not too many people had the chance to conceive a true smile from this stubborn person.  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal a doctor with caramel skin, blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The doctor looked them in silence for a few minutes before bursting into laughs.  
'This laugh is way too familiar.' Yaten thought as he looked suspiciously at the "doctor".  
"Did you know that you have a cat sitting on your head?" The doctor asked with his finger pointed at Yaten. In that instant both Yaten and Mina understood who that person is. Mina laughed with Yaten's face expressions. He was ready to vanquish his dear friend right now but he decided to play Seiya's game instead.  
"Did you know that you are covered with shit ,shit-head?" Yaten replied with satisfaction.(A/N: There is no racist comment here. Seiya simply can't apply make up and the result is... well I guess you can imagine it on your own... Just think; Seiya + a bottle of dark-colored make up = disaster.)  
Seiya chocked on his own laugh. Yaten smiled brightly at Mina. Seiya's shoulders tensed and he took a step forward.  
"Are you saying that I look like shit, shorty?"He asked angrily.  
"Hell yeah! Good for you to realize it." Yaten answered happily.  
"That's it! I hope you'll enjoy your death as much as I will." Seiya said and thrown his self on Yaten. Just when he was about to punch his nose a voice interupted him.  
"That's enough." Taiki entered the room sitting on a wheelchair.  
"Seiya get off of Yaten now."he said calmly. Seiya quiqly get off of Yaten and focused his gaze on the floor. Yaten was doing the exact same thing, afraid to look at Taiki.  
"Can't you two, for one day stop acting like kids? As you can see, I can't babysit you today! So, I want you just for one day to behave and act like the adults you are. Stop fighting for pointless things. I remember when we were five years old, you two were always fighting over the strawberry lollipop. The funny part is that you, Seiya, don't like strawberry in lollipop. You only did it so Yaten won't have it. Well the only difference today is that you don't have any lollipops around here. " He paused for a moment to emphasise his words.  
"Yaten apologize to Seiya." Taiki said to Yaten.  
"No! He started it! He should apologize to me!" Yaten replied upset.  
"Yaten." Taiki simply said. He looked Yaten with a tired expression on his face.  
"Okay okay." Yaten turned to look at the floor once again."I am sorry.." He finally said.  
"For...?"Taiki continued his sentence. Yaten sighed deeply and continued.  
"For calling you shit-head and... and saying that you are covered in shit..." He finished reluctant.  
"Seiya...I think that you want to say something to Yaten too." Taiki now turned to look at Seiya who was playing with his sleeve.  
"No I don't." Seiya replied rudly.  
"Oh I think you do, Seiya. Because you do want to have very good assignments in the university, don't you?" Taiki raised his eyebrow waiting for Seiya's reply.  
"This is blackmail!" Seiya said accusingly.  
"Oh, I know." Taiki replied casually.  
"Fine! I am sorry for saying that you have a cat sitting on your head." Seiya said quickly.  
"And?" Yaten said bored while he was cleaning his nails. Seiya looked at Taiki, who was waiting him to continue. He sighed dramatically and said; "And for trying to kill you... again".  
Mina was looking them bewildered. "Wait... Is this happening often?" She asked Taiki.  
"Oh yeah... Every single day." He said casually.  
"Guys, evertything is ready..." Serena came to the room wearing a happy expression on her face. She observed them for a while and noticed the tense atmosphere between them.  
"Did I miss something?" She asked confused.

* * *

"I am gonna drive!" Seiya yelled first as they approached the ambulance.  
"No! I am gonna drive!" Yaten yelled back.  
"No way! I said it first! I am driving!"  
"Yeah right! So you can kill us all! I am gonna drive!"  
They both ran quickly to the driver's door and tried to open it at the same time.  
"Let the fucking door! I said that I am gonna drive! Get lost!" Seiya yelled in Yaten's ear.  
"And I said that I am gonna drive! So let me do my job!"  
"I said it first shorty that means that I AM DRIVING! Deal with it!"  
"Yeah you wish-"  
"I am driving. End of conversation." Yaten was interrupted by Mina's sweet voice. She gently pushed them aside and got inside the car. She closed the door and waived them through the window. Yaten and Seiya looked each other quickly and then stared at Mina.  
"I am still the one who will drive." Seiya said casually and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You wish shit-head... I will drive." Yaten replied calmly.  
"I am driving cat-head. The End."  
"What did you just said?" Yaten asked angrily.  
"I said that you are a big fat cat-head." Seiya stick his tongue out at Yaten.  
"Mina is driving. Deal with it guys." Taiki said with Amy and Serena on his side.  
Yaten looked at Seiya carefully and then said; "I am sitting on the front seat!"  
Seiya turned to look him alerted. "No way! I am sitting on the front seat."  
"And that's the part when you wake up!"  
"Enough!" Taiki yelled on their faces. "The seat arrangement is; Mina on the driver seat and Serena and Seiya with her. You Yaten are going with me and Amy on the back."  
Seiya gave Yaten the victory sign and started dancing happily around. Yaten crossed his hands over his chest and gave Taiki a pout.  
"This is not fair!" He said to Taiki.  
"Who said that life is fair?" Taiki replied with a question. Yaten sighed dramatically and got inside the car.  
"Yaten chill! You'll get over it." Taiki tried to comfort him. He turned to look at the others. Serena was observing around her curiously and Ami was checking some medical papers. Seiya on the other hand was still dancing around the car while Mina was playing with the car while. Taiki smiled softly and entered the car. They may act silly but they are his friends... and he loves them. He would give away his life for each one of them just to protect them. And he is sure that they would do the same thing for him too because this is friendship.

* * *

I am so sorry for the very very very long update... My life is a mess and I am really depressed about a lot of things... I was working on this chapter for months but I couldn't finish it until now. I am sorry guys... Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Lot's of kisses and Loveee.. 3


End file.
